<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid Inc. by 049, Zuke (049)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811364">Cupid Inc.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/049'>049</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/Zuke'>Zuke (049)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Demigods, Eros - Freeform, Gay Sex, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Incest, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Shotacon, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/049, https://archiveofourown.org/users/049/pseuds/Zuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Times, Eros was worshiped as the playful God of Love who'd carelessly spread the love around in the world of man. Nowadays, The humble God is still working on this task &amp; for this purpose, Eros has allowed his fellow Erotes who rule over matters of love, have come down to the world of man to mate with humans and give birth to the Minor Erotes, Demigods of Love who, like their divine fathers, work tirelessly to spread love all over the world and punish those who make bad use of their gifts. Andres (Ness) is a boy who despite his most earnest efforts, has always been different, what happens when one boy who wishes nothing but to fit in discovers that he's not even human? A Cupid? and his father is Eros himself!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude: Stolen Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimers:</p><ul>
<li>The Following story is the complete and total product of the author's imagination and a work of pure fantasy, thus it is completely fictitious and it doesn't mean to condone or endorse any of the acts that take place in it.</li>
<li>English is not my mother tongue so, if you see any spelling mistake, syntax error or something that otherwise doesn't makes sense, then please do let me know so I can make the appropriate corrections</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Somewhere in Mexico,<br/>February,<br/><br/><b>This world is divided in many forms; not all of them known to those who call it home.</b><br/><br/>The Tender and unhinged youths ran through the dusty pavement with special glee, filling the old neighborhood of tightly placed, gated square brick and mortar houses with their childish laughter as they pass by, a worn down football rolling between the skinny legs of the leader of shirtless youths as the weary elders watched them go, some annoyed by their relentless scandal and some others with a glint of nostalgia in their old eyes.<br/><br/><b>And amidst those divisions, they move freely, fragile and small creatures whose task is perhaps, the most underappreciated yet the most important of all of creation.</b><br/><br/>Unnoticed by the playing boys, neighbors and passerbys, another youth sat by, big brown eyes and curly brunet locks framing a niveous skin that was more reminiscent of milk than the lovely shades of light brown displayed by the nearby boys.<br/><br/>But it wasn’t the color of his skin what made him stood out like a sore thumb, it was his strange clothes, seemingly out of a fantastic tale: a windy white tunic that reached mid thigh trapped by some sort of armor that left his midriff and thighs exposed and gave him small but detailed metallic wings.<br/><br/>“Working hard, I see” a familiar voice spoke softly, throwing the conspicuous youth out his concentration.<br/>“M-my lord!” the youth turned around to receive his superior with the required formalities but he was stopped before he could put his armored knee in The ground.<br/>“No need for formalities, Noah” the newcomer corrected the boy with a kind gesture. “Tell me, how fares your charge”<br/><br/><b>Those who set things in motion, and guard the greatest force in existence.</b><br/><br/>“She’s…oomph! “ Noah couldn’t finish his sentence for the worn ball landed on his lap, throwing his grimoire to the floor; prompting the girl sitting next to him, his charge, to pick up the ball without acknowledging him and throw it back at the boys.<br/><br/>“Be more careful next time!” she yelled at the younger boys. “You almost hit me!”<br/><br/>The boy’s reaction quickly prompted his superior to laugh relentlessly, stretching his golden wings as he did so.<br/><br/>“She’s lively this one, eh” the blond laughed audibly without anyone but Noah noticing or acknowledging it. “I’m sure you’ll find her a good partner”<br/><br/>“M-my Lord” the brunet asked once he had recovered from the surprise. “Pardon the intrusion, but what brings you here?” he asked, nailing his eyes into the ground.<br/><br/>His superior stopped laughing and changed his carefree demeanor for that of a serious face, his golden wings stretching with caution.<br/><br/>“One of my arrows is missing” he responded to the boy. “And the trail lead me here”<br/>“But who would do such a thing?” Noah inquired, trying to wrap the idea of such a thing happening around his head, how could he, of all people, lose an arrow?<br/><br/>But such question was meant to remain unanswered, for a new presence took hold of the place, effectively replacing the languid carefreeness of the youths, seen and unseen with an unequivocally feeling of overwhelming dread and fear.<br/><br/>“Noah, take cover!” the blond shouted as he placed the brunet behind him before surrounding themselves in a golden light.<br/><br/><b>Yet, there are those who crave that which they guard.</b><br/><br/>Alas, it was too late.<br/><br/>“M-my Lord!” Noah shouted at the sight of his superior, the fiery red arrow that had gone missing had been found and had claimed the blond’s chest as it’s new home.<br/>“Noah” his superior called, his voice sounded sheepish and drunk. “Your charge” the elder of the 2 unseen youths pointed out to the girl lying on the floor, and Noah’s heart skipped a beat.<br/><br/>She had received the arrow too, as a heap of bright red particles sprouted from the hole in her chest. And what made it worse, she was looking at them, at his superior in particular, Noah knew what that look on her dark eyes meant.<br/><br/><b>Love.</b><br/><br/>They had been struck down by a love arrow.<br/><br/>“My lord, you mustn't” the brunet tried to stop his superior. “It’s forbidden!”<br/>“Go home, Noah” the blonde said, his blurry hazel eyes fixed on the girl’s dark brown. “I’ll take it from here”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~Fin~</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Puberty Pains & One Very Bad Day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King's College Chapel, Cambridge, England.<br/>
Friday afternoon.<br/>
15 years later.<br/>
<br/>
The King’s College Chapel was almost as famous as the city itself; admired by many for its magnificent architecture and beautiful stained glass windows. But, none of it’s features was nearly as beautiful as the treasure it housed.<br/>
<br/>
It was the Choir, above all else, what made the old temple so special, no less than 16 boys raised their voices to the heavens in unison, resulting in one of the most amazing sounds produced by mankind. The popularity of the choir was so big that a small audience of students, professors, parents and other passerbys would form even when they were on practice!<br/>
<br/>
Today was one of those days, as the boys sang words forgotten by time from transcriptions of old dusty books; the people, many among them regulars, would gather watching with glee as how the afternoon sun would break down into a thousand colors as it entered the chapel through the stained glass and illuminated the Choristers tender faces meanwhile ther soft voices seemed to transport them to another plane of existence.<br/>
<br/>
But even among that perfection, there was one who stood out; not only due to the beauty of his voice, but due to the age of his owner.<br/>
<br/>
The song reached its end before most people had realized, it’s last note dying in the lips of the lead singer, a boy of long flocks of hair who’s color seemed to change from brunette to blond with the light. Silence reigning supreme and absolute in a sobering moment that felt quasi spiritual.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright lads!, that’s a wrap for today” That is until the Director’s old creaky voice broke down the illusion, replacing spiritual catarsis with happy chaos and laughter as the Choristers went from perfect little angels to just boys who were happy to go home and start their weekend.<br/>
<br/>
“Andre, may I have a word, lad?” the elderly director placed his bony hand over she shoulder of his lead singer, his fading eyes filled with sadness.<br/>
<br/>
The boy immediately stiffened under the touch of the old man, feeling a powerful chill running down his back that wouldn’t let him be; he felt so nervous that he even forgot of correcting the old man, his name wasn’t Andre, it was Andres.<br/>
<br/>
“Did they answered, Mr Hopkins?” Andres placed his blue hazel eyes on him with fear and expectations.<br/>
<br/>
The sight of andres’ adorable face, full of illusion and fear was too much for him to bear, so he reluctantly lowered his gaze to the floor. “Y-yes, they have, lad”<br/>
“well, What did they say? Can I stay?” the boy asked in a harsher tone that he would have liked but he knew the answer even before the practice had started; he could see it particularly clearly now in a way that it was hard to explain, how his old teacher’s heart shrunk in shame and anger; but he had to hear it from his lips, in hopes he’d be mistaken. He could feel every beat of his heart banging against his chest like an iron mallet against a flimsy paper wall while a strange sensation lingered on his back.<br/>
<br/>
The old Choir director felt the words escape him, if only he was younger, he wouldn't allow those pompous imbeciles who took the decisions to get away with this.<br/>
<br/>
“You see lad” he started speaking, if only to cut the awkward silence between the 2. “Your case has been reviewed and taken into consideration, but since you’re no longer a student of King's College School and have already turned 15 and attending at Cambridge High School for Boys they have reached the decision of not allowing you to continue in the Choir” he confessed with heavy voice. “I’m sorry”<br/>
<br/>
As his name would suggest, Andres hadn’t been born in England, nowhere near the United Kingdom in fact, but he had spent 13 years of his life on it, so he did what any native British male would, he bottled up his despair, sadness and tears and pulled a facade so he wouldn’t upset the old man any further.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I see” he spoke in a small voice, feeling that if he’d spoken any louder, he’d cause a scene. “When is this effective?” he asked, trying not to crack.<br/>
“Effective immediately, my dear” the old man spoke with a shaky voice, silently boiling in rage and shame.<br/>
<br/>
The boy thanked his former teacher, picked up his black school uniform blazer and left the chapel with dry eyes, a strange stinging pain on his upper back and a myriad of strange feelings that weren’t his.<br/>
<br/>
Men’s Toilets, somewhere within the university.<br/>
Later that same day.<br/>
<br/>
Andres left the 4th stall after what must have been an hour or 2, he adjusted his black uniform and washed his face in hopes that he could hide the shameful fact that he had been crying.<br/>
<br/>
He looked at the mirror and saw but a petty child disguised as a highschooler; the tears had left his eyes reddened and puffy and deep trails on the soft skin of his cheeks; he tried to stand straight to measure his height, but it seemed useless, he barely had grown an inch or 2 since the day he turned 12, his body had barely changed either, not a single hair had grown on his body outside his mane and his voice had yet to show any sign of breaking any time soon, for all the good that had done him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ness! Thank heavens you’re here mate, I’ve been looking for you all over the damned place!” the boy turned around as he heard Noah’s raspy voice and there he was, one of his best friends in the whole world; wearing the same black uniform (it fit him so much better) with his warm brown eyes perpetually framed by thick black glasses, filled with worry and that strange feeling that overcame him every time he saw him. Ness wasn’t quite sure how he knew, but he was certain that what he felt when he saw his best friend was Noah’s love for him.<br/>
<br/>
“They kicked you out, didn’t they” the brunet spoke rather than ask.<br/>
<br/>
Andres could pull up wall after wall and a thousand facades, but when he saw those eyes, they’d all crumble in an instant, Noah’s arm had already wrapped themselves around him when he started sobbing again,<br/>
<br/>
“I-I thought” Ness spoke, unable to hold his tears any longer “if I could have stayed, just a little bit longer, then maybe it wouldn’t be so much of a freak, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be like this”<br/>
“It’s ok mate” Noah whispered to his ear with a tenderness reserved only for him, only when they were alone. “You can sing to me whenever you want”<br/>
“It’s not that, Noah” Ness responded, feeling comforted by his friend’s closeness and warmth. “Singing in the choir made me feel I belong” he confessed, it really was all he ever wanted.<br/>
<br/>
Despite losing his mother when he was born and having never met his biological father, Ness lived a fairly normal life with his Aunt and her family who had taken him in and raised him as their own; along with his cousin Noel and their friend Ethan the 4 boys had lived a childhood filled with laughter and adventures worthy of a book of its own. But it all started to change upon his 13th birthday, or rather, stopped changing.<br/>
<br/>
Unlike every other boy his age, Andres had yet to go through puberty and it had started to show; several dozen tests had been performed, each one more shameful than the previous one.<br/>
<br/>
Having a stranger in a lab coat handle his family jewels was one thing, having that same stranger make him orgasm (and squirting quite an impressive amount, in their own words) just from their fingers was worse than shameful; alas, it had been for naught, all the test had come quite inconclusive, despite some peculiarities, (like a bigger than average super sensitive prostate) he was a perfectly healthy 15 year old boy.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, well, if it isn’t Angie and Angelico” a deep and familiar voice followed by familiar laughter burst through the toilet room, making both boys separate immediately.<br/>
<br/>
But the world is not kind to those who step out of line, or fall back, and it wasn’t about to make an exception for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Fucking shit!, if only Ethan was here” Noah cursed their luck as he placed himself between the newcomers and Ness.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you wanna fight, sod?” the newcomer approached a trembling Noah until both boys were face to face, towering the brunet for a few inches.<br/>
“Just bugger off, Eric!” Noah defied the older looking boy and his friends, making him sound older and wiser.<br/>
<br/>
Noah’s defiance, however, failed to impress Eric and his goons who just laughed at his display.<br/>
<br/>
At age 14, Eric was better described as a mountain of a boy, having left all the tender softness of childhood behind to fully embrace the adult forms in all ways but the most important of them all.<br/>
The 2 boys behind him, were akin to him and together they took great delight in reminding the other boys who had yet gone through such extreme changes of how little their worth was and how unmanly they were and as such, Ness had become their favourite victim to torment.<br/>
<br/>
“Noah, it’s no use, aaaahg!” Ness tried to stop things from escalating further, knowing what the other boy and his cronies were capable of doing but the pain in his back started to intensify at a very fast pace.<br/>
“Ness, what’s wrong mate? Ness!” the brunet looked behind him only to find his friend crouching in pain while something was moving underneath the back of his coat.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the boy’s yelling, their bullies seemed determined to torment them.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on sisies, ya want this?” he taunted them as he cupped his junk in one hand; Noah would have loved to bury his fist right in the middle of that shit eating grin but Ness stopped him.<br/>
“No” Ness spoke for the first time, the pain had seemed to have subdued momentarily, though he was sure something had happened to his back since he could feel the blood stain his shirt, he felt good right now.<br/>
“Hey, don’t speak, can you stand?” Noah helped the smaller boy to stand using him as support, however it wasn’t needed.<br/>
<br/>
Ness stood on his own with some level of difficulty and looked around, he soon realised that his back hadn’t been the only thing that was affected, something had changed; he felt different from before, as if someone had rammed a fiber optic cable to his brain; he could feel it inside him and all around him; suddenly the world seemed brighter, he could notice even the most minuscule movement and appreciate the faintest of aromas, and was this the universe he was feeling?<br/>
<br/>
He then turned to his bully who immediately stepped back in a mix of surprise and confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“ but you do” he spoke slowly, almost in a drunken stupor “all 3 of you do, you’ve been wishing for it to happen for the longest of time, but you’re afraid of your feelings and what people will call you if they saw you like that, sodomite”<br/>
“N-no!” Eric tried to deny Ness’ words but it was all for naught, it only took one look at his 2 goons and their resistance fell apart. As if on command the 3 boys started kissing with wantonness as they ripped each others clothes until 2 very erect and very hard cocks were revealed only to disappear in Eric’s mouth as he fingered his own erection and ass with abandon.<br/>
<br/>
Ness’s knees grew unable to sustain him for much longer and would’ve fallen if Noah hadn’t catch him first.<br/>
<br/>
“Right, Let’s get you out of here” he announced to no one in particular and carried Ness out of the toilet room bridal style meanwhile the 2 goons, lost in a frenzy of unrestrained lust attempted to perform a double penetration on Eric’s behind.<br/>
<br/>
“I can feel it move, Noah” Ness whispered without looking at anyone in particular.” the earth is moving” the boy yelled, attracting all sorts of strange looks in his direction, causing the brunet to move faster.<br/>
“I Know you do, Ness” Noah told his charge, “ but try to hold on till we’re out of here”<br/>
“And I can see everyone” the boy spoke with a half smile and his eyes aimlessly roaming the cold stone halls full of students. “I feel what they want, and I know exactly what they need”<br/>
“Shit, Ness, don't” Noah tried to stop his friend but it was all too late.<br/>
<br/>
It all started innocent enough, a kiss between 2 close students, but it escalated quickly; one kiss turned into 10, and before they knew it, the faculty had their pants down their knees amidst an endless parade of hungry holes of all kinds, young and old waiting to be filled, erections ready to fill them up and soft breasts &amp; rosy meat on display; trembling softly as it was caresed. Professors and students, inside the classroom and in the gardens, all the taboos were broken that day as cambridge found itself consumed in a cloud of lust and chaos.<br/>
<br/>
The last thing Ness saw was 2 choristers pressing their smooth sexes against each other as they raised their voices inside the chapel once more.<br/>
<br/>
And With that image still dancing on his mind, everything went black. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~Fin~</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like Father, Like Son.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ness wasn’t sure how long had it been but he suddenly found himself drowned in an endless colorless void; he couldn’t even feel his own body let alone see it. The boy allowed himself to drift aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, overwhelmed by a strange sensation of peace until he bumped into something round. <br/><br/>Nes tried to turn around to get a better look of the object (or rather, feel) only to find small cracks all over its surface, were these there before?<br/><br/>But there was no time to find out (if there was even time in that strange void to begin with) for the cracks had started to become bigger.<br/><br/>“It’s an egg!” he exclaimed with excitement but no sound was made.<br/><br/>As if reacting to his affirmation, the cracks became bigger and bigger until pieces of the shell started falling apart. The boy didn’t had time to react to what followed, for from one second to another the egg exploded in the biggest explosion he had ever seen, filling the void with light, darkness and a myriad of different colors. <br/><br/>Ness suddenly felt and saw his body again, being dragged away from the egg by the huge shockwave but before losing it out of sight, Ness managed to see what had hatched out of it. <br/><br/>A baby boy had been born out of that strange egg, a boy who, oddly enough, didn't look that different from him and happened to have golden wings on his back. <br/><br/>Andres woke up suddenly, a scream lodged in his throat and his olive skin filled with pearls of sweat; He could feel his heart beating like a drum inside his chest and his lungs gasping for air as if he just had ran a Marathon. <br/><br/>He placed his hand over his naked chest while absentmindedly caresing the luxurious red silk of the covers of his bed.<br/><br/>“Bad dreams?” he heard a strangely familiar voice calling him, grounding him into reality.<br/>“Y-yeah, I guess” he answered, still out of himself. He tried remembering the dream but all that came to mind was the boy’s eyes. <br/><br/>“You ok, Ness?” it wasn’t until his name was called that he finally landed on reality and became aware of his surroundings. <br/><br/>“W-where am I?” finally asked, noticing the huge 4 poster bed covered in red silk and what must have been a thousand pillows; beyond the bed’s translucent curtains he found the rest of the room to be decorated with wrought iron and intricate mosaic that depicted little cherubic boys shooting arrows.<br/><br/>Ness’s eyes then placed themselves on his own body, finally downing on him that he was completely naked and his pristine pubic area was almost completely exposed, not leaving much to the imagination. <br/><br/>The last thing he noticed was a younger version of his dear friend Noah (sans glasses) smiling at him from a nearby sofa and wearing nothing but knee high leather sandals and some sort of greco roman looking toga (the actual name escaped him) made of what seemed to him, some translucent fabric draped over one shoulder, leaving his other shoulder naked. <br/><br/>Ness blinked a couple of times, trying to process what he was seeing; that was Noah right there, but it wasn’t his Noah with his lanky body and creaky voice, but the Noah of 3 years ago, the beautiful boy he was when they were 12. <br/><br/>Was he still dreaming? And what was that strange feeling as if something on his back was moving?<br/><br/>But he couldn’t be, he felt his friend louder and clearer than ever before. <br/><br/>The boy on the sofa (he still wasn’t convinced he was his Noah) tried to say something but it seemed like the words had escaped him, so he closed his mouth only to open it again without success; all of this while avoiding eye contact. <br/><br/>There was no mistaking it, younger or not, that was his Noah. <br/><br/>“N-Noah?” he asked with a small voice and a deep blush, trying to cover the source of his shame. “is that really you?”<br/><br/>Noah didn’t emit any sound, just locked eyes with his and erased the distance between the 2, wrapping his friend in a big hug.<br/><br/>Ness did the same immediately, the contact felt strange for him, having grown used to fit inside his friend’s lap but he welcomed it all the same. <br/><br/>“W-where are we, mate?” Ness asked his best friend without breaking the embrace, “what is this place”<br/><br/>“Well, you see…” Noah started to speak, wondering how on earth was he going to explain this, but he never finished the sentence. <br/><br/>“You are in the Sanctuary of Eros” an older male voice announced, prompting the boys to finally separate and for Noah to nail his knee on the floor, his head down and his fist over his heart. <br/><br/>“My Lord Eros” he spoke solemnly, less like a kid and more like a grown soldier.<br/>Ness didn’t had time to feel weirded over his friend's sudden change in attitude, he was too busy looking at the older boy that had just entered the room, and when they locked eyes, even the strange sensation on his back seemed to fade away.. <br/><br/>The newcomer had a head full of blond curls and a similar get up as Noah’s but clearly much more luxurious, with an impossibly vaporous cape flowing behind him, and a body that would leave the Greek statues of old to shame, the boy looked to be not older than 15 but most of Ness’s attention was focused on 2 things: his eyes that were like twin galaxies encased in glass and what seemed to be the most beautiful angelic golden wings that sprouted from his back. <br/><br/>The newcomer acknowledged his kneeled friend with a small hand gesture, allowing him to speak. <br/><br/>“I-I shall take my leave at once” Noah said, but before he could act he felt Ness’s hand in his, and a silent plea to stay on those beautiful eyes of him. “I-I”<br/>“It’s ok, Noah, you are welcome to stay” the boy (who apparently responded to the name of Eros) told him with such gentleness that it made it seem rude not to stay. <br/><br/>The blond then turned to face Ness, who held Noah as if his life depended on it and greeted him with a warm smile. <br/><br/>The boy didn’t had to speak for Ness to felt it; love, pure and unadulterated love for him, a love so strong and vast that dwarfed entire galaxies. It was quite overwhelming, to say the least, but Noah’s hand squeezing his own told him everything was alright. <br/><br/>“My apologies, son” the boy started talking without removing his eyes from him. <br/><br/>“Allow me to introduce myself” he continued “I have many names but as you’ve already heard, you can simply call me Eros” he said with a charming smile that would make panties (and quite a few jockstraps) drop instantly. <br/><br/>“As to what I am, well, I’m afraid that’s a more difficult subject, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is the reason you’re here today, my boy; You sure did quite a number back there, isn’t it Noah?” Eros laughed while Noah agreed.<br/><br/>“What do you m…” the memories of what had happened earlier flooded his mind so suddenly that he felt dizzy.<br/>“Th-that was me?” the boy asked in denial, but the realization didn't take too long to arrive. “That was me!” <br/><br/>Upon realisation, Ness suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine and a feeling of dread overcame him. “Oh my God! What have I done? All that people!” <br/>“It’s ok, son” upon seeing the boy starting to panic he decided to act, taking his hands on his.<br/>“I-I’m sorry” Ness didn’t know what to say, tears grouping in his eyes, he barely knew how he did it in the first place! “I just..”<br/>“You just reached puberty” The winged boy explained to him.<br/>“P-puberty?” he asked, feeling even more confused. “That’s not on the textbooks!” <br/>“It’s because you’re different” Eros said; his mere presence made Ness feel strangely calm. “I ought to know my own son!” <br/><br/>On that one moment, time seemed to stay still for Ness. Had this boy just claimed to be his biological father? This had to be some sort of sick joke, the only father he had ever known was the man who raised him and that man was in Cambridge.<br/><br/>But<br/><br/>He couldn’t explain it even to himself, but he knew that this boy, no, this being who had taken the shape of a boy and loved him in a way that surpassed human comprenhension was telling the truth; the same man who had gotten his mother pregnant and disappeared from their life never to be seen again, not even when she died giving birth to him, was standing right next to him, holding him in his lap telling him that he knew all along of him, of his existence, of everything. <br/><br/>And yet still, <br/><br/>He couldn’t bring himself to hate him, or resent him even!<br/><br/>It was Noah’s touch that brought him back to this strange reality he had found himself in; a single look from the eyes of his friend confirmed everything. <br/><br/>“Why?” it’s all Ness could muster, allowing his newfound biological father to caress him.<br/>“Such are the laws of my kind, I’m afraid” Eros spoke apologetically. “I could only meet you if you awoken, and that would only happen once you reached puberty”<br/><br/>To Ness that didn’t make a whole lot of sense, why did he have to wait?<br/><br/>Ness knew that he was supposed to be mad, to be furious and to bark at him everything he deserved for abandoning him and his mother to their luck. <br/><br/>“So, if this hadn’t happened, then” <br/>“I would have never been able to meet you” Eros confessed teary eyed, “such is the law”<br/>“And Noah..” <br/>“He is like you, Eros replied calmly and Noah averted his eyes, afraid that Ness wouldn’t like him anymore<br/>“Like, me?, so we’re brothers?!” Ness screamed rather than speak, feeling dread and heartache over his feelings over his friend. <br/>“More like cousins” Noah spoke finally, with trembling voice, “it’s complicated” <br/><br/>Ness had trouble wrapping his mind around all of this information, it was a lot to process in so little time, but it seemed like there was more to come. <br/><br/>“We can talk more about that later, It’s time you understand what you are.” Eros announced.<br/>“a-Am I a cupid?” he asked with a touch of dread, not entirely sure if he liked the idea. “I’m too old to wear diapers!” he whispered in total and utter mortification which made the older boy laugh. <br/><br/>“I’m glad to see you’ve done your homework, son!” Eros laughed, “I wasn’t expecting anything less from a boy raised by 2 cambridge Scholars”.<br/>“I-I don’t have to wear diapers, right?” the boy asked, still mortified. “Right?”<br/>“Of course not, my boy” Eros laughed at the idea then paused. “You can if you want to” <br/><br/>Ness didn’t quite had the time to properly process that little piece of info before Eros &amp; Noah changed the subject. <br/><br/>“The correct term is Minor Erote” Noah explained to him. “We are the sons of the Major Erotes, the Gods of love and as their offspring, it is our sacred duty to make sure love blooms around the world.”<br/>“B-but Noah doesn’t have wings! And neither do I!” he added in a panic but the way Eros looked at him wasn’t helping; he didn’t had wings!, right?<br/><br/>Right? <br/><br/>Ness tried raising his arm to confirm that he absolutely did not have wings but got a face full of feathers instead.<br/><br/>“W-what the?”the boy almost yelled.<br/>“Calm down, son, they’re just your wings” the God Said affably, not giving it any importance. <br/>“W-wings?!?” Ness started to panic and with his heart racing he slowly reached towards his shoulders and true to his word, he found feathers, silky soft and nice to the touch, but feathers nonetheless. <br/>“T-they’re very pretty!” Noah rushed to say, trying to hide his blushing and failing terribly at it. “they match your hair color!”<br/><br/>Noah and Eros shared a worried look that Ness in his panic didn’t catch.<br/><br/>Having said this, the boy took Ness’ hand in his and for the first time in that evening, he felt happy and secure. <br/><br/>That Happiness had proved to be rather short lived, however. For it was quickly replaced by confusion; Ness sat on the bed, the silky red sheet wrapped around him felt weird around his wings.<br/><br/>Learning that he was a demigod had been easy in comparison to what followed.<br/><br/>“What?” Ness asked, unable to believe his ears. “What do you mean I have to stay here?”<br/>“It’s for our own good, Mate” Noah came to the rescue of his God who seemed to have trouble with this whole fatherhood thing. “The work we do is incredibly important, and even though we’re demigods, we’re not invincible”<br/>“B-but, what about my family?” Ness asked still in panic,”what about my friends? What about Ethan and Noel?”<br/>“It’s like Noah said, you are far too special, far too precious and the job we do is far too important to discard”. Eros spoke again. “But fear not my boy, for our Family is among the selected few who have the ability and privilege to travel between the realm of the Gods and the realm of men unchecked; you will see them again sooner than you think”<br/><br/>The God’s words eased Ness’ heart, even with Noah at his side, the idea of not seeing Ethan, Noel and his family was too much to bear.<br/>“However” the god spoke again “I cannot allow you to do so until you’ve learned to control your newfound nature; it’s time you take on the family business.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~Fin~</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Culture Shock, Part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sanctuary of Eros<br/>Saturday Morning.<br/><br/>Ness woke up as the first few rays of sunshine crept through his face, the angelic sight of Noah peacefully sleeping next to him the first thing he saw that morning.<br/><br/>The tender feeling of his best friend’s smooth skin reminded him that it hadn’t been just a dream, everything that happened the day before; the choir, the school, his biological father and…<br/><br/>It all came to Ness in an instant, Last Night’s introductions had left him so exhausted that both Eros and Noah had decided to leave him for the night so he could rest, but as it happens, the boy felt too restless to sleep; so instead of sleeping, he decided to explore his new surroundings.<br/><br/>Still feeling uneasy, Ness wrapped himself in red silk and wandered around the room; the scale of the room was rather big, about double than any house he had ever been to, perhaps a little bit less, the floors were beautiful mosaics in intrincated geometric patterns, all in on itself, the room was easily 3 times as big as the one he shared with his cousin Noel back in Cambridge.<br/><br/>He soon discovered that he had a private and very modern (but not less luxurious) bathroom with a beautiful massive marvel tub and brass columns in the shape of beautiful naked boys on all corners who smiled without a glimpse of shame as they showed the world everything they had. Ness immediately blushed at the sight of the statues, they were so perfectly done that it was easy to forget they were, in fact, made of metal and not flesh; he wasn’t quite sure he could get used to their naked bodies nor their mischievous smiles, but that would have to wait.<br/><br/>The boy continued his exploration to find double french doors made of wrought iron in a geometric design, they were framed by almost empty bookshelves embedded into the walls. The doors opened at his first touch and led him to a beautiful and spacious balcony, filled with roses creeping over the walls and hanging from the balcony.<br/><br/>Yet it wasn’t the balcony what took his breath away but the view of the night sky.<br/><br/>Like many boys his age, Ness had done his fair share of camping, but no unpolluted night sky back in the English countryside of his childhood nor the rural fields of his late mother’s birthplace could compare to what his eyes were seeing right now; were they really in Greece or in the earth for that matter?<br/><br/>A ridiculous amount of stars, dwarfing the clearest of skies paraded for him embedded in fantastic nebulas in a myriad of colors; The night sky was filled with all shades of blue, red, gold and even pink and purple.<br/><br/>And then he noticed the constellations, all of them were there, telling him that, at the very least he was no longer in Britain, but he knew for sure that he had never seen them like this before; at least not in the actual night sky!<br/>Each constellation was outlined with the shape of what they represented; it looked like someone had painted them by hand with such an exquisite technique that he could almost see them breathe. He could see the fishes of his own constellation outlined by a delicate and vaporous light blue, swiming amidst the night sky not so far away from the decidedly boyish form of Ganimede, presenting himself like he had ascended to the heavens by the sacred Eagle of Zeus all the while pouring his amphora from the dark heavens.<br/><br/>Ness would have happily stayed there forever staring at that starry night sky in supernatural bliss but, even his amazement wasn’t enough to distract him from one of his most primal needs demanding his undivided attention, and it wasn as if the delicate touch of the silk on his skin and the beauty of the boyish figures in the night sky were helping either.<br/><br/>The boy blushed immediately; he knew in his heart that Noah and that man, his biological father were right, his new found senses confirmed their words but, what nobody had told him is if it was ok for someone like him to practice self love?<br/><br/>Ness was no stranger to masturbation, like any other boy his age, he had been doing it for years now, especially since that one time when the (thankfully?) male nurse had done that... thing; but it wasn’t the nurse or his shame what he tried to recall, but the way he felt when he did what he did with his fingers, a feeling that Ness had been trying to replicate during his most restless nights, trapped between feelings of pleasure and shame.<br/><br/>He could feel the head emerge from his foreskin being caressed by the delicate silk; his body trembling in anticipation, his mind full of the images of what had happened today, the students, the professors, the other choristers, boys he knew and had become friends with, it all came together in an endless parade of exposed flesh and delicate moans…<br/><br/>With that last thought in mind, the boy finally gave in to the most primal of feelings, and disrobed to enjoy the unabashed pleasure of his own skin, losing himself to a place without time, where only pleasure existed.<br/><br/>It was exactly like that, with his hand roaming his hairless and engorged member that Noah found him.<br/><br/>“Ness, you’re here mate? I brought you some clo...”<br/>“Whaaaaaaugh”<br/><br/>It would seem like Lady luck was not on his side tonight, for not only had he been caught red handed, he had also been caught right at the moment of climax!<br/><br/>And to make it all worse, his seed had reached all the way to Noah’s face, right on his lips! (of all the days to show off his remarkable marksmanship, life sure had a weird sense of humor!).<br/><br/>However, Ness didn’t had time to wallow in self pity or embarrassment for he could feel Noah’s heart overrun with ecstasy and desire, the brunette quickly shortened the distance between them and taking one of his hands into his lips, he wiped the traces of still warm seed on his finger and licked it clean.<br/><br/>“You’ve got no idea of how long I’ve been waiting to do something like this” Noah whispered, Ness could clearly feel that his friend had a hard on, was he in that state because of him?<br/>“N-Noah” the boy could barely speak as it was, his heart was happy to be with him and Noah reciprocated but, he was still scared, were they even allowed to have such feelings?<br/><br/>Noah, took the trembling boy in his hands and, erasing any doubt and fear from his troubled mind, held him close to him,<br/><br/>Ness felt their hearts savagely beating in unison as Noah’s lips got closer to his own, was this to be his first kiss, bearing the beautiful night sky and the myriad of figures painted on it as their only witness?<br/><br/>Noah’s lips, however, skipped his lips and pressed themselves against the boy’s forehead.<br/><br/>“N-noah?” the youth inquired, feeling weirded out by his friend’s gesture.<br/>“This isn’t right” Noah confessed, finally breaking the silence.<br/>“What do you mean?” Ness asked, his heart sinking down in his chest, “Is it forbidden?”<br/>“What? no!” Noah assured the boy with a smile “ It’s simply that you’re still too young, still figuring things out, especially after all of this, you must have a lot of things on your mind, I’ve been where you are once and I don’t mean to take advantage of you when you are this vulnerable, it’s not right” Noah consoled the boy with a sad smile, willing his own lust into submission.<br/>“But I love you too Noah, you know that, don’t you?” Ness hurried to say, he had to get it out of his chest, it was now or never; how he wanted to stay in his arms forever!<br/>“I know, and I love you too Ness, I’ve always loved you since the day I met you” having emptied the feelings on his chest, Noah felt so much lighter; even if they could read each other like an open book, there still was no replacement for words.<br/>“Is that not enough?” Ness asked, shaking and fighting back tears.<br/>“When you've figured things out, maybe” Noah answered, still holding him. “You’ve barely just arrived here, and you still have so many things yet to see and experience, I don’t want to limit or burden you”<br/><br/>Ness wanted to be angry for denying him, but Noah’s heart defused his selfishness, he could feel his heart beating and the blood in his veins, he could feel the way his heart contracted, wishing to shower him and every inch of his skin in tender kisses and do much more, Ness would have gladly let him so screw the rules! And screw morality and anything else that stood in the way of his, no, their heart’s desire! The night was young and so were they, and for once in his pathetic excuse for a life, he could use that warmth, that love, be selfish, just this once…<br/><br/>But…<br/><br/>It wasn’t up to him, wasn’t it? Forcing his selfish feelings won’t help at all; he of all people should know.<br/><br/>“Are we still friends?” Ness asked with the smallest of voices, dreading the answer as much as the question.<br/>“What sort of question is that?” Noah exclaimed in surprise, tightening his grip of him ”Of course, we’ll always be friends, you hear me? Always”<br/><br/>And with that final confession, silence reigned again, the tension broken by the boy’s pure feelings for one another; with nothing but the warmth of their bodies against each other and the sound of their hearts beating in unison.<br/><br/>“It’s getting late, Ness” Noah announced all of a sudden, breaking the spell.<br/>“C-can you stay with me?” the boy asked, blushing, “I don’t want to be alone tonight”<br/>“Just sleep?” Noah lips drew a playful smile on his face.<br/>“Just sleep” Ness returned the tender smile before leaving the comfort of the balcony.<br/><br/>“Morning” Noah’s lazy greeting brought back Ness to the present, to his beloved friend and the mystery of the unknown in the horizon.<br/>“Morning” Ness greeted his friend back, still basking in the warmth of his bed and the boy next to him, the chaos and woes of yesterday practically forgotten; if this was a dream then he wasn’t sure if he wanted to wake up.<br/><br/>“Come, I’ll draw you a bath!” the boy announced with a grin as he jumped out of bed and danced his way towards the bathroom, his wrinkled chiton threatening to fall at any given moment.<br/><br/>Ness, still wrapped in his bed sheets was quick to follow his friend amidst a strange bliss; remembering the joys of a time long gone, merely 2 or 3 years ago when he was just another child, unaware of what fate had in store for him.<br/><br/>“Mate, I assure you I’m perfectly capable of...” Ness’ protests died on his lips when he entered the bathroom, having found Noah’s naked backside as he worked on the bath.<br/>“What?” Noah asked with an innocent expression on his face.<br/>“Y-you’re naked”<br/>“What about it?” Noah asked with that same innocent expression. “It’s nothing you haven't seen before” the boy spoke with a cheeky smile on his face. “Or have you forgotten already?”<br/><br/>Ness returned the smile almost without thinking, blushing ever so slightly, for it had indeed been some time since the last time they had been together like this, since he had been comfortable with being naked with his friends before things started changing, or rather stopped.<br/><br/>“Come on, you can’t keep on dragging that bed sheet everywhere!”<br/>“Alright, after you” Ness yelled, cheerful and threw the bed sheet on his face before jumping in the bathtub.<br/><br/>“Oh?”<br/><br/>It was only then, as his friend struggled to get out of his silky red trap (that had left him completely exposed from the belly button to his feet) that Ness realized that the tub lacked a faucet.<br/>“Where’s the f..” Ness was unable to complete his question due to a tickle attack courtesy of Noah himself, the boy had freed himself and was already standing behind him, tickling him without mercy.<br/>“Don’t think I don’t remember all of your sensitive spots, Mate” Noah laughed with a manic smile.<br/>“ I yield!” Ness managed to speak between burst of laughter before being released from his torment.<br/>“W-where’s the faucet?” the boy asked intrigued, but Noah’s only answer was one cheeky smile,<br/>“Watch this” he said as he proceeded to touch the statues one by one, a slight touch on their underbelly, just above their metallic penises and the water started flowing, making the bathtub feel more like a public fountain than anything else with it’s 4 boys sculpted in what seemed to be brass (or perhaps bronze?) happily peeing their bath water.<br/>“What the hell” Ness felt his face blushing at the sight. “What kind of place is this?”<br/>“You’ll get used to it” Noah Assured him. “Turn around”<br/><br/>Ness did as told and allowed the boy to apply a variety of scented oils, soaps, and shampoos as he massaged his hair, back and newfound wings.<br/><br/>“The sanctuary is a refuge for us Minor Erotes” Noah started to explain. “Our little piece of paradise away from the woes of the realm of men and the interference of the other Gods” the fond tone of Noah’s voice wasn’t lost on Ness, which only made him curiouser, the very idea of Gods and demigods existing still felt weird to him.<br/>“Yeah, that doesn’t explain the boy faucet, fountain, things” Ness deadpanned, though, to be honest, and despite the weirdness of the bathtub the overall experience wasn’t bad at all; feeling Noah’s fingers all over his back was surprisingly pleasant, it made him feel like he could even get used to the wings. “ is it all like this?” he asked absentmindedly.<br/>“Why don’t we find out” was the brunet’s answer; the older boy must have done something for before Ness could realize, he felt the water fall on him as if it were raining, washing all of the soaps and oils Noah had placed on him along with his worries, this place was weird but maybe it wasn’t that bad?<br/><br/>The feeling was, once again, rather short lived.<br/><br/>After their relaxing bathroom (and a small session with all manner of perfumes and scented oils) Noah procured new clothes for them to wear, or at least that’s what his friend called them, but for Ness they were nothing but more bedsheets.<br/><br/>Noah seemed surprisingly used to it, wrapping himself with ease on his set and working on tying an elaborate set of sandals that reached just below the knee. Another detail that wasn’t lost on Ness was that, at no point did the brunet wore anything that could be remotely interpreted as underwear.<br/><br/>“I know it may feel strange at first, but this is the standard of clothing among these parts” the boy explained to his friend. “There is no need for such things as heavy clothes in this place”<br/>“Or underwear” Ness remarked, making the brunet laugh.<br/>“Yeah, it’s liberating, really” Noah smiled at him. “Let me help you”<br/><br/>The brunet then stood up and started wrapping Ness with the soft cloth, but unlike his own which was held together by a single strap on his shoulder, leaving half of his chest (and pink nipple) exposed, Ness had been made to wear 2, effectively covering his chest and his small wings from sight.<br/><br/>“Great, now just put these on and we’re ready to go” Noah gave ness a pair of sandals that ended below the knee, and much to his horror, nothing to wear underneath this bedsheet thing!<br/><br/>The whole get up was as comfortable you could get without actually being naked, but the clothes had a rather embarrassing opening from his mid thigh and left one of his legs completely uncovered, making it so that one false movement or gush of wind and all his intimacy would be on full on display!<br/><br/>“Come on, we don’t have all day!” But there was no time to complain about the draft down there, for Noah took his hand and lead him outside his room.<br/><br/>It hadn’t occurred to Ness until that very same moment that, from the second he woke up in that place, he had neer tried to leave the room, so he had no idea of where he was until Noah lead him out.<br/><br/>Ness found himself crossing a series of corridors and hallways decorated in a similar style to his room and made his choice of clothes fit right in; they were in some sort of manor, big enough to be spacious and luxurious but still small enough to be cozy, intimate and lived in, not exactly what he had in mind when it came to the living space of a God, but then again, what did he know of Gods?<br/><br/>Before he knew it, they had left the manor and headed towards the shore of the tiny island it was located on with nothing but a beautiful open sea made of turquoise in front of them. How on earth had they arrived in the first place?<br/><br/>“Come on!” Noah called Ness over, diverting his attention from the endless sea to his friend happily seated in what could only be described as a metallic fish-boat.<br/>“Where are we going exactly?” Ness asked nervously while examining the contraption.<br/>“Outside” was his only cryptic answer.<br/>“Aren’t we outside already?”<br/>“Are you afraid, mate?” Noah teased the younger boy with a cheeky smile. “Just get in and let me take care of everything”<br/><br/>Ness silently decided to stop trying to make sense of anything and just go with the flow, at least for as long as Noah was with him and kept displaying that level of confidence.<br/><br/>Once seated, Noah placed his hand over a strange crystal embossed on the front of the boat and his hand, started burning?<br/><br/>No, it wasn’t quite so, the flames were bright red and would revolve only around his hand as well as the crystal without ever extending to the rest of his body or the boat. Neither of them seemed to be affected by it. Whatever they were they were gone after a couple of seconds and the contraption was now moving at incredible speeds, leaving the small manor and island out of view in what felt like an instant with the sight of the endless ocean replaced by a massive white and gold structure that occupied the entire horizon.<br/><br/>“Welcome to the Temple of Eros” Noah spoke with a sly smile, breaking the silence as the boat slowly swam to the pearly white docks, where 2 figures robed in gold silently greeted them before taking over the boat.<br/><br/>“Who were they, mate?” Ness asked, realizing that they were the first adults he had seen since they arrived.<br/>“Oh, they’re priests” Noah explained casually as they walked on the white docks towards the inside of the massive temple. “They’re mortal men who dedicate their lives to the upkeep of the sanctuary and take care of us”<br/>“Oh” Ness spoke with a small voice, trying to attract as little attention to himself as possible, silently admiring the scale of the temple and the all to many statues delicately painted, colorful frescoes and paintings depicting the glories of Eros and hundreds, if not thousands, of naked winged boys in a wide array of poses; many of them perfectly innocent, shooting their arrows in dignified postures, but it didn’t take him too long to notice that there was quite a few of them depicted in more mischievous ways, kissing each other, or even touching each other!<br/><br/>As the boys continued their way through the temple, Ness couldn't help but notice the large crowd of people present at that hour in the morning, an eclectic mix of adults (all of them dressed in the longer chitons like the golden priests, but in different colors) and what looked like other kids who couldn't possibly be over 13, at most all going about their business.<br/>“The temple of Eros is the heart of our civilization and, for practical purposes, the center of government” Noah must have noticed his clueless expression. “ We'll be out soon” the brunet spoke as if he knew of Ness' sudden predicament.<br/><br/>The Main entrance turned out to be a huge atrium that left the Pantheon in Rome to shame, 2 rows of gigantic columns supported it and the massive acropolis stood outside with a complex network of gardens and slightly smaller temples guarded by giant naked statues overlook the rest of the city.<br/><br/>Noah seemed quite pleased with Ness’ marbled expression of everything he saw.<br/><br/>“Nice, isn’t it?”<br/>“I-its huge” Ness managed to speak, still flabbergasted by the sheer scale and beauty laid before him “what are those?” The boy pointed towards the massive crystalline pillars sprinkled all over the acropolis, each one seems to have a different type of stone, and gave the impression that they were not only floating but rotating on their own axis, not unlike the Earth itself.<br/>“Oh, the Aetheryrtes?” Noah asked, seemingly caught off guard. “Eh...”<br/><br/>But Noah wasn’t able to explain when a boy suddenly appeared in front of the nearest one before making his way to one of the temples with the expression of someone who had just taken the bus.<br/><br/>“They serve as a link between the different realms” an unfamiliar but decidedly boyish voice explained.“ we use it to travel between the realm of men and this one; It’s been a while, Noah”<br/>“Y-you’re, Arkanthos!” Noah exclaimed in surprise when he noticed the newcomer, practically blushing in awe.<br/><br/>Ness turned around to see the newcomer: a boy of white hair, aquamarine eyes and dark skin greeted them, the boy wore similar clothes to them, but his had a blue tint and thigh high sandals, but what caught Ness’ attention was the boy’s small pristine white wings, not unlike his own.<br/><br/>“And this must be him, am I wrong?” the boy named Arkhanthos, spoke with a rather sweet tone, a bit reminiscent of a grandfather. “But where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself.<br/>I am Arkhantos, Son of Himeros, Acuarius of the Harem of Eros, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance”<br/><br/>Ness found the boy’s manners to be rather old fashioned, but no less impressive and his accent indecipherable. At moments it felt like the boy wanted to kiss his hand like one would do a Prince but he seemed to have restrained himself, afraid of scaring him, perhaps?<br/><br/>“A-Arkanthos, s-Sir!” Noah, stubbled, his face red as a tomato, speaking like a soldier yet again.<br/>“It’s good to have you back, Noah” Arkanthos smiled, placing a hand over his naked shoulder before turning his attention on Ness, his aquamarine eyes piercing into his very soul, making the boy feel more naked than he already ways. “I'm glad you're finally here with us; I know everything is new and scary right now, but everything will be ok now, trust me" the boy spoke with a reassuring but enigmatic smile.<br/><br/>Ness couldn’t help but silently nod in response, this boy was reading him like an open book, and he had lived for so long; were all cupids like him?<br/><br/>“oh, Dear Gods, look at the time!” Arkhantos exclaimed suddenly, picking his pocket watch. “I must take my leave; be safe, boys” the enigmatic boy spoke in a tone that was very reminiscent of a grandfather, even going as far as to caress the younger boys’ hair before rushing inside the massive temple.<br/><br/>“Harem?’ Ness couldn’t help but blush at the mention of the word, had he really just said harem?<br/>“It’s not like that!” Noah was quick to clarify. “Not exactly anyways”<br/>“Not exactly?” a Bewildered Ness placed his entire attention on his friend, who just laughed at his expression.<br/>“The Harem is a select elite group of warriors who protects us and the Gods from harm” Noah explained casually. “To be chosen to become part of the Harem is one of the greatest honors you can aspire to, but never mind that, come take a look!” Noah, eager to change the subject, took Ness by the hand and dragged him away from the temples and the bustle and towards the limit of the acropolis.<br/><br/>“This is the best view of the Sanctuary” the brunette spoke with enthusiasm showing him the very limit between the acropolis, marked by a beautiful stone railing.<br/><br/>Ness couldn’t help but gasp at the scenery before him. Beyond the railing, the boy could see a luscious garden filled with trees in every colour of the rainbow, all beautifully distributed down the hill they were at and beyond that he could make what seemed to be a cozy town of red roofs surrounded by turquoise waters.<br/><br/>“Told you it was paradise” Noah said with a smile. “Come, there’s so much I want to show you.”<br/><br/>Ness &amp; Noah locked eyes for a moment as the brunette extended his hand towards his friend: to Ness this whole thing still felt like a dream so he allowed himself to be led by the older boy into the Gardens downhill.<br/><br/>Upon closer look, the gardens were more labyrinthic than expected, filled with stone columns, arches, vases , fountains and more delicately painted statues of naked or barely naked Cupids engaged in all sorts of mischievous situations, though unlike the ones in the Acropolis, the recurring theme of these stone cupids seemed to be watersports for most of the statues presented the boys peeing into the fountains with varying degrees of decorum and mischief.<br/><br/>But the thing that completely caught the boys attention away from the beautiful but raunchy garden decor were the trees, big massive trees filled to the brim with delicate roses, leaving no space for a single green leaf and no thorns in sight. Ness had never seen anything like that before.<br/><br/>Before the Boy could even make an attempt at putting his impression into words, a strange faint noise caught his attention.<br/><br/>“Do you hear that?” Ness questioned his friend in a mix of intrigue and plain old curiosity.<br/>“Hear what?” Noah asked with genuine innocence.<br/>“That noise” Ness responded, he could hear it closer now, it had a stable repetitive rhythm, like the sound of a soft object hitting something else, or maybe the sound a spanking makes?<br/>“Oh yeah, that” Noah answered, finally picking on it, “ don’t pay it attention, it’s nothing important” the boy assured his friend but was unable to hide his blushing skin when a couple of childish moans were added to the rhythm along the words “oh sweet Eros, harder”.<br/>“this place isn't called the Garden of Delights just because, isn’t it Noah?” A darkskinned boy with long curly black hair and dressed in nothing but elaborate thigh high Sandals and what seemed to Ness like a white flowy miniskirt approached the 2 friends with a mischievous smile on his face.<br/>“Jared!” Noah recognized the boy with no small amount of dread.<br/>“Long time no see you old cunt!” Jared causally kissed Noah on the cheek before turning to Ness. “and who’s this Cutie you got here? Don’t tell me you’re preying on the newbies”<br/>“This is my friend Andres, Ness for short, he arrived last night” Noah explained as he stood closer to Ness as if trying to protect him.” and I’m not preying on anyone, I’m merely showing him around”<br/>“Showing him the garden of delights?” Jared laughed incredulously “ you can’t deceive me, Noah, you should know better than anyone not to prey on the little brothers!” the boy said with a big grin on his face.<br/>“Garden of delights?” Ness inquired, preventing Noah from being able to defend himself from his old friend’s playful accusations.<br/>“And you dare deny it when you haven’t even told him of this place” Jared pointed his finger in a playful accusatory tone. “It’s the name of this beautiful garden you see here, it’s where us Cupids and the other citizens of the Sanctuary like to come to unwind after a long day’s work; think of it like New York’s Central Park”<br/>“Stop” Noah warned Jared. “He doesn’t need to know!”<br/>“Know what?”<br/>“It’s also a perfect place for a quickie with the boys! you should probably avoid coming alone at night tho”<br/>“Jared!”<br/>“What? He’s gonna find out eventually! Jared tried to reason ”you wouldn’t want to throw such a tender cutie like my little brother Ness into the dangers of the night so soon, would ya?, they’d eat him alive! figuratively”<br/>“A -q-quickie?” Ness asked but the blood rushing to this faces showed he needed no further explanation of the type of activities Cupids considered unwinding which made Jared to smile even further.<br/>“What sort of education they’re giving you, Ness?” Jared inquired in fake outrage. “Come let big brother Jared teach you all you must know about the marvelous Cupid’s lifestyle” the boy announced as he casually wrapped his arms against Ness’ waist, dangerously close to his unprotected behind.<br/><br/>Jared must have picked up on Ness’ fright because he stopped for a moment.<br/>“Don’t you worry, little bro” Jared assured Ness with one of his charming smiles. “I don’t bite, unless you want me to”<br/>“Jared!”<br/>“Gee, all that time in the world of men sure has made you quite stiff, Noah, you haven't even taught him how to greet his brothers!” Jared countered with a smile. “Now this may come as a bit of a shock to you cold European boys, but in here, we greet each other with a kiss on the cheek”<br/>“Ness”<br/>“Actually, I’m Mexican on my mother’s side, so..” Ness explained shily and it felt like Jared’s eyes just lit up upon hearing those words.<br/>“You shouldn't have told him that, mate” Noah tried to intervene, alas it was too late.<br/>“Oh Hermanito, I love cute Mexican boys” Jared pulled Ness closer and lifted his chin with his fingers, closing in for a kiss. “Dame un b..”<br/><br/>Jared wasn’t able to finish his request, for instead of Ness’ tender lips he found Noah’s hand pushing him back with quite some prejudice.<br/>“Who’s preying on the little brothers, again?” a very flustered Noah Interrupted Jared’s antics.<br/>“Relax man, just wanted to greet my new baby brother, that’s all” Jared laughed despite being denied by Noah, not letting it bother him in the slightest.<br/><br/>Ness on his part couldn't help but to be flustered by all of this, Jared was a beautiful boy without a doubt, but the sheer open display of raw lust from him had scared him a little; were all Cupids like him? Would he grow up to be as lascivious as Jared? It felt like a scary prospect, and yet, he found himself longing for it; no, that was surely wrong, this type of thing couldn't be normal, could it?<br/><br/>“Yeah, forgive me if I don’t believe you” was Noah’s answer.<br/>“I’m just following my nature, our nature” Jared countered with his same cheeky attitude as he wrapped his arms on Noah, this time, joining his crotch against his. “You haven’t even told him about his own body, have you?”<br/>“He’ll learn it at the academy”<br/>“W-what about my body?” Ness asked with genuine curiosity but not less scared for it.<br/>“...” Noah, kept silent, his heart torn between his desire to protect Ness, his Ness from the dangers of the world and the truth of their condition.<br/>“You rather I do it?” Jared raised an eyebrow, prompting the brunet to speak.<br/>“O-our bodies are different from that of the humans, Mate” he started, his pale skin turning into a lovely shade of red. “I’m sure you’ve already figured this out, but we don’t really physically age past 12 or 13”<br/>“In other news, water is wet” Now it was Jared’s turn to nag the brunette. “Tell him the real differences”<br/><br/>Truth be told, Ness had already figured that out but still appreciated Noah saying it out loud”<br/><br/>“One of the things that makes us different from humans is our p-prostate “ Noah swallowed audibly. “It’s b-bigger than a human’s and far more sensitive”.<br/><br/>To Ness this wasn’t quite the surprise it should have been either, given the medical examinations he had gone through already, but he’d be lying if he didn’t blush at the thought of Noah’s prostate or even Jared’s.<br/><br/>“You’re missing the best part” Jared seemed exasperated by Noah’s attitude so he quickly took over. “We Cupids are built for pleasure, we are famous for having a naturally high libido and the stamina to match, as I’m sure you’ve already discovered”.<br/>“And so you use this place to..”<br/>“Discharge some of that energy, allow me to demonstrate” Jared announced as he eyed a passerby Cupid; however and unlike the other people roaming through the garden, cupid and non cupid alike, the newcomer was completely naked except for his sandals and a hood with a curious white mask that obscured the boy’s face completely but had a conspicuously O shaped mouth.<br/><br/>“Young cupids are always so shy” Jared said playfully as he approached the nasked boy and spanked his exposed butt unprompted. It wasn’t lost on Ness that the older of the Cupids already had a tent in his only piece of clothing. “But not even they can deny their nature”<br/><br/>The masked cupid turned around to face Jared and he seemed to have approved of him for he was instantly wrapped around him, his hands lifting Jared’s tunic to expose his beautiful shaped behind as the older boy kissed the newcomer’s nipples with abandon.<br/><br/>Jared quickly discarded his loincloth, and softly asked the masked boy to turn around and bend over, which he did without a second thought, giving Noah &amp; Ness a privileged view of all his boyish charms meanwhile Jared slapped his soft ass with his hardened member.<br/><br/>The Masked boy was practically trembling in anticipation, his light skin making a nice contrast against Jared’s own dark skin.<br/><br/>Ness couldn’ avert his eyes nor could he keep his boner down; where they going to do it? out in the open?, right in front of them?<br/><br/>“Not on the Shrubbery, boys, I just fixed that!!” an older voice nagged the would be lovers, making both turn around to find the owner. A handsome teenage boy of about 16 years old stood there with his long robes and a thick leather belt filled with what seemed to be brass gardening equipment, meanwhile a rather big tent stemmed from underneath his waist.<br/><br/>Jared and the masked boy locked eyes before turning to the teen priest apprentice and then to the tent in his tunic before locking eyes again.<br/><br/>“Oh, we’re sorry” Jared spoke in a very sweet tone. “Say, why don’t we help you as a way to make it up to you?”. Jared asked with a lewd smile at the same time he fingered his own erection..<br/><br/>The priest just smiled and immediately dropped his gardening tools allowing both boys to hug him, one on each side, leaving the older’s hands free to explore each boy’s behinds before leading them into the labyrinthic corridors.<br/><br/>Before disappearing from their sight, Jared turned to Ness &amp; Noah one last time.<br/>“Before I forget, you 2 must come to my birthday party, you hear me? And stop trying to keep that cutie in a bubble, Noah!”<br/><br/>Needless to say, both Noah and Ness were not only heavily blushing but both were sporting hard ones of their own. Skipping the undies had been a huge mistake.<br/><br/>“Is this a common thing?” Ness broke the silence with a small voice. still not sure if he could believe his eyes.<br/>“There's always 2 or 3 boys like that one at any given time” Noah answered “Jared can tell you more about it, I wouldn’t..”<br/>“i-Is everyone like Jared?” Ness asked, still blushing, his heart beating hard against his chest in a mix of fright and anticipation.<br/>“There’s no reason to be afraid, Ness” Noah told his friend, reaching for his hand. “Jared has the right of it; this is part of our nature; in this world, sexuality is not repressed in any way. I was hoping to ease you into our culture more slowly, I didn’t want you to upset you or scare you even more”<br/><br/>Ness was at a loss for words, but he could feel his friend's honesty, so, his answer came in a small gesture, squeezing Noah’s hand Ness assured his friend in a way words couldn't. Being a Cupid sounded a bit strange and scary, but he wasn’t alone this time.<br/><br/>Meanwhile<br/><br/>Like any other Religious-Military organization, The Harem of Eros occupied an important portion of the Temple of Eros, the whole front portion of the temple was dedicated to them, making it easier for the Warrior Erotes to respond to any sort of hostilities against their kind or against their fathers and Gods from outside forces; it also gave them a specially privileged view of the Acropolis and everything around it.<br/><br/>“So, what do you think?” Eros asked absentmindedly as the Erote who held the sign of Acuarius entered the Harem’s chambers.<br/>“My Lord” Arkhantos immediately nailed his knee to the floor, acknowledging the God.<br/>“You can skip the formalities, Ark” the god spoke with a smile. “It’s just the 2 of us, right now”<br/><br/>Arkhantos broke his posture and approached the God like one would do an old friend but kept silent for a moment, formulating his answer with care.<br/><br/>“Noah has proved himself beyond any possible doubt, he went beyond duty in this last mission” the boy answered, his eyes stuck in the floor. “I cannot think of anyone who deserves it more”<br/>“You’re still worried about Niko” Eros announced rather than ask and silence took over the room.<br/><br/>“How couldn’t I?” Arkhantos confessed after a while. “Unlike the rest of us who only share a father , they shared father and mother, they were true brothers”<br/><br/>Eros allowed himself a moment of silence for the memory of the fallen boy, fallen in the line of duty.<br/>“What you say is true, my friend” the God confessed. “Yet the truth remains that we cannot keep Sagittarius vacant forever”<br/>“So it’s decided then?” Arkhantos asked.<br/>“Not yet” Eros spoke.”I want to see what your brothers think about it first; it’s been 15 years already, a couple more days won’t hurt anyone ”<br/>“Shall I call them?”<br/>“I got another task for you first” Eros’ eyes pointed to a certain part of his anatomy and Arkhantos just smiled lewdly. “Yes, my Lord!”</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>~Fin~</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Culture Shock, Part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div></div><p>Under the Garden of Delights rested the Seaside town of Amor.<br/><br/>With narrow streets of cobblestones and exotic flowers galore, Amor was a place that wouldn't look out of place in the Italian Toscana; It even had its own wall separating it from the endless flowery fields that seemed taken out of the Elysium itself. <br/><br/>Ness quickly learned that this was where the Cupids actually lived, either with their spouse, family or friends (the revelation that Cupids could marry other Cupids was quite a shock for the boy, didn’t everyone referring to each other as brothers?) <br/><br/>The town’s medieval Aesthetic seemed to clash a bit with the vaporous flowy Greco-Roman tunics everyone was wearing and yet it was built like the Ancient Greeks would; a central Agora which was in turn the heart of the town. <br/><br/>But despite the beauty of the town, their biological urges quickly made themselves heard with a big grumble. <br/>“..sorry” Ness spoke in a small voice as he covered his stomach and blushed at the noice his poor empty stomach had just made. <br/>“Right, let’s go get some food” Noah just smiled. <br/><br/>The boys entered one of the many little restaurants smack dabbed around the town’s agora, hoping to fill their bellies to start the day. <br/><br/>“Order whatever you want, my treat” Noah offered absentmindedly as he eyed the surprisingly large and surprisingly modern Menu. <br/><br/>A voluptuous middle aged woman dressed in roman garb (but not less beautiful for it) mained the till as she lovingly coo’d every boy who’d stop to order, telling them how cute or handsome they were. Ness’ attention was caught by the surprisingly modern brass cash register she was using, which included what seemed to be LCD displays and all of the seemingly modern features despite it’s beautiful and elaborate antique design. <br/><br/>“Well, well, if it isn't Noah, Son of Anteros; how long has it been, my child?” an affable boyish voice called the brunet, whose face instantly lit up with childish glee upon recognizing that voice. <br/>“Dragonpa!” Noah turned back with a smile to greet the newcomer with a tender kiss on the cheek and a long winded hug. “It’s been far too long!” <br/><br/>Ness turned around to greet the boy as well but he had to do a double take, for the boy who Noah was so happily hugging like an old relative had quite the peculiar look; light blue skin, reptilian eyes and several most curious patches of ivory looking scales appeared all over his body, crowned by a head full of silver hair neatly arranged in a pony tail but what caught Ness’ attention the most was the area of the ears, for they had been replaced by what only could be described as some sort of horn or bone like structure that grew towards the back of his head. <br/><br/>“Do not be afraid, child” the strange boy addressed Ness with a smile. “My full name cannot be pronounced in the tongues of man, but you may call me Aldric, son of Gaia.” the strange boy spoke with a look on his face that made him feel so much older than he looked.<br/>“ I am but the humble dragon tasked with the protection of this sacred place; the boys like to call me Dragonpa” <br/>“D-dragon?” Ness could hardly believe his ears; Gods and cupids were one thing but dragons? And yet, he could feel that the boy wasn’t lying; his senses were going crazy with just how old he actually was, far older than Arkhantos even!<br/><br/>Aldric on his part couldn’t help but to laugh at Ness’ confused expression as if he were but a small child.<br/>“It’s great to finally have you with us” the dragon spoke fondly as he ruffled his hair. “ you really do look like him,” he commented casually, making Ness blush.<br/>“T-thanks” Ness responded more out of compromise than anything else; he still wasn’t sure if he liked looking like his biological father.. <br/>“Now that we’re all here why don’t you join us for breakfast, Dragonpa?” Noah came to the rescue of Ness who wasn’t sure what else to say, especially to someone like him: fortunately, the dragon boy agreed and quickly moved to other topics. <br/><br/>“So, how have you been liking our little Sanctuary, so far?” Aldric asked Ness as he gleefully devoured the raw meat off his plate. <br/>“Everything is so beautiful” Ness answered in earnest as he took a mouthful of his chosen prey; a bagel with strawberry jam and cream cheese. “Everyone is so horny all the time tho”. <br/><br/>Ness’ words while innocent didn't go unnoticed by Noah who ended up choking on his tea in surprise, much to Aldric’s amusement. <br/>“So I take it he already met Jared'' the dragon inquired as he sipped his own beverage (a peculiarly thick scarlet liquid) with the elegance of a XIXth century gentleman meanwhile Noah could barely confirm his suspicions. “Let me guess, was it the Garden of delights?” <br/>“Yeah” Ness responded with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Then another boy showed up: he was naked! But he had some sort of mask on…” <br/>“Well, that..”<br/>“Oh, to be a shy youngster looking for a bit of adrenaline” Aldric took over before Noah could try to explain the (shameful) little detail of the mask. “There are many youngsters like you, my child; who due to their young age, still hold on to some ideas of the world of man: one of those ideas being that sexuality is a inherently shameful act but, having found themselves unable to deny their own nature, they have resorted to wear a mask to hide their identity while they look to fulfill their urges” <br/>“And they parade themselves naked like that?” Ness asked, still a bit incredulous the logic behind it, despite having seen it first hand. “All over town?”<br/>“Nudity isn’t really a big deal over here, mate” Noah answered with a faint hint of blushing on his face. “Not when most of the people living here are boys like us, anyways”<br/>“Heed his words well, my boy” The dragon-boy shot a penetrating look at Ness. “This world is not bound by the laws of the world of man so it’s useless to cling to such restrictive and terrible man made concepts. <br/>“So, everyone does it?” Ness still had troubles wrapping his mind around the idea; sex had always been something so private and secret, not to mention dirty and shameful, so for it to be practiced so out in the open and so shamelessly, it was a lot to take in. <br/>“Extra Officially, yes” the dragon-boy answered nonchalantly. “It’s part of the magic of the mask, you see, no one can tell who’s behind it and not everyone is willing to proclaim that they were behind it.” he explained while shooting a look at Noah who just averted his eyes. <br/><br/>It was only then that it occured to Ness that, Noah could have used that mask in the past, and before he knew it, images of his friend’s body parading around in the garden of delights in look for pleasure flooded his mind, but soon enough the figure of his friend donning the mask was replaced by his own body doing the same, letting everyone who cared to look a good view of even his most intimate spot in hopes that they’d give him some pleasure...<br/><br/>This of course ended up affecting certain parts of his young body. <br/><br/>Fortunately neither Aldric nor Noah commented on it, but it wasn’t lost on him that his friend was blushing, yet again. <br/><br/>Once their bellies were full and their debts paid, the boys bid farewell to the Dragon-boy and left the hustle of the Agora, it’s charming stores and restaurants towards the more peaceful view of the aquamarine sea that bordered the town. <br/><br/>A pristine virgin looking beach of white sand was awaiting for them as the Town came to its end; the place wasn’t particularly crowded but it certainly wasn’t deserted either, the place had been expanded by a series of docks with tents on it that provided refuge from the sun and cold beverages as well but what really caught Ness’ attention was the fact that everyone was completely naked. <br/><br/>Boys of similar age to Ness idly populated the place with no sense of shame over their young bodies being exposed or seen by other beachgoers, mostly men and older boys who presented their chiseled bodies and large members out in the open. <br/><br/>Upon the entrance lied a monumental Arch (not unlike the one in Paris but far smaller) that had the words “ΑΦΡΟΣ” carved upon it. <br/><br/>“Welcome to Foam Beach, boys” a cherry youth greeted them as he rested his back against the wall of the arch. The boy, who could not possibly be older than 16, was completely naked except for knee length leather sandals and a red armband with a caduceus symbol on it; the boy seemed to have no issue at all with displaying his sizable member to them; his tanned skin (and definite lack of tan lines) revealed that he spent a lot of time under the sun, his body was tonified, strong and very well groomed, for he had no body hair except for a small dark bush crowning his semi erect member. It took Ness a while to notice the boy’s charming smile, his green eyes or his luscious brunette curls, for the boy’s eyes were fixated on what must have been the biggest penis Ness had seen live in his entire life. <br/><br/>“Before you boys go in I would like to remind you to read and follow the rules!” the boy said with the same charming smile, as if strangers staring at his naked crotch was not only a normal but a welcome occurrence. <br/><br/>And sure enough, carved on the stone of the other side of the arch, was a list of rules in what seemed to be Greek which Noah quickly translated for Ness without skipping a beat; to tell the truth, while they were rather lax, there was nothing too uncommon about them, for the most part, except for where it stated that Clothes were entirely optional and that it was ok to look but not to touch each other! <br/><br/>“We’re trying to keep the beach clean, you see” the older boy responded with a smile after looking at Ness’ confused expression. ”But if you’re looking to have that type of fun, there’s always the island…” <br/>“Thank you” Noah interrupted the boy before he gave Ness any more unnecessary details, but the boy didn’t seem to give up.<br/>“Haven't seen you around before, you must be new, I’m Alex” <br/>“H-hi, I’m Andres but you can call me Ness” the boy greeted Alex back, still blushing. <br/>“You have a very cute accent, Ness, where are you from?” Alex asked as he got closer to Ness, as he gently bit his lower lip which in turn made Noah put a sour face. <br/>“I, uh, used to live in England” Ness answered, suddenly realizing that he didn’t really live there any more, did he?<br/>“Well, thank you so much for your assistance and hard work, Alex” Noah, interrupted Alex once again, hoping he’d get the idea and go away. “Ness here just arrived yesterday so I’m still..”<br/>“Should’ve said that sooner!” Alex exclaimed gleefully. “My shift here is pretty much over, so let me give you a tour of the area, there’s lots of neat places to see around here!”<br/>“We appreciate the offer, Alex, but that won’t be necessary” Noah interjected again. “After all, he’s not alone, but we’ll be sure to call you if we need help!” Noah spoke before taking Ness’ hand and leading him down to the beach, leaving a disappointed Alex behind. <br/><br/>The boys walked down the marvel staircase down to the actual beach in a somewhat awkward silence; had Noah gotten jealous?<br/><br/>Eventually the boys reached what seemed to be the designated “changing rooms” area, or something resembling it, for they were only large rows of curiously shaped metallic columns that acted as lockers and were completely exposed. <br/><br/>Ness started undoing the clasps on his own chiton before Noah quickly stopped him.<br/>“What?” he asked innocently. <br/>“Er, We don’t have bathing suits, mate” Noah quickly came up with an excuse. <br/>“But you just said that nudity wasn’t a big deal over here and most people here are boys anyways” Ness answered before Noticing the knot in Noah’s stomach. “It’s the wings isn't it?”<br/>“I-I”<br/>“Noah, why am I one of the few who have wings?” Ness asked in a tone that admitted no excuses. <br/>“I do not know” he finally confessed. “Wings like yours are only given to the best among us, they are a symbol of hard work and dedication to our cause” Noah tried to explain, but it was clear there was more to it than that. <br/><br/>Ness could barely process what he was hearing; it looked like even here he was different from the others. “Well, I don’t want them!”<br/>“Mate” <br/>“I’m serious, Noah,” Ness replied, his voice breaking as he spoke. “I don’t want to stand out, I just want to be like everyone else!, why do I always have to be different from the others?”<br/><br/>Noah could clearly feel the sorrow in Ness’ heart and knew all too well the reason behind it, for all of his life Ness had tried to be like everyone else around him but it was always made clear to him that he didn’t belong; He lived in a country that wasn’t his, with a family that wasn’t his, always out of place, always an outsider looking in; a situation that only got worse when his body also turned out to be different. <br/><br/>Noah wanted to hug him, to kiss his tears away and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, to find the way to change his fate so that he wouldn’t suffer anymore, and then perhaps make love to him right where he stood. <br/><br/>But he knew he didn’t have the power to do such things, maybe not even Eros himself could change what the fates had in store for Ness, so all he could do was to embrace him in a tight hug, hoping that it would be enough for now. <br/><br/>“Thanks for putting up with me” Ness spoke with a small voice from within Noah’s arms. <br/>“Nonsense, I’m not putting up with you” Noah replied. “No matter what happens I’ll always be with you, so dry those tears, will ya?”<br/><br/>After Ness managed to recover from his emotional outburst, both boys finally left the changing area and set themselves to explore the beach and make the most of it, even if they were the only fully clothed ones there. <br/><br/>The boys walked in a comforting silence, holding hands as they marveled at the sight of the sea and the sand on their feet. But one thing stood up to Ness’s attention; a small island in the horizon, close enough to be noticeable but not enough for it’s sands or it’s interior to be discernible from the coast. <br/><br/>“That’s a lovely little island” Ness spoke with a hint of glee on his voice. “Let’s explore it!” <br/>“No, Mate, we shouldn't,” Noah spoke in a hush. <br/>“Oh?” Ness asked intrigued. “Why not?”<br/><br/>Noah diverted his eyes from Ness and blushed, <br/>“Oh” Ness picked up on his friend’s feelings immediately. “It’s something lewd again, isn't it?”<br/>“On that Island, there is one rule and one rule only” he confessed at last. “Everything goes” <br/>“Everything goes?” Ness was a bit confused by his friend’s words, to say the least. <br/>“It’s about sex, Ness” a familiar voice behind him. “ you only ever go to that Island with the intention of having sex with others; it’s actually really fun because there’s no limits in there” <br/><br/>Ness turned around to find Alex the lifeguard boy from earlier, still naked with that same charming smile. Noah’s face turned into a frown immediately. <br/><br/>“It’s probably not a place a cutie like you should go on his own tho” Alex reflected. “Maybe someday we could explore it together, if you wish”<br/><br/>“Well, I…” <br/>“It’s ok” Alex placed a single finger on Ness’s lips, making the boy lose his train of thought. “You don’t have to answer that today; as a member of the Brotherhood of Love who has always been faithful to the Erotes and their cause, I’m always at your service” Alex spoke in a weird mix of solemnity and seductiveness as he nailed one knee into the ground and bowed down to Ness as if he were some sort of Prince. <br/><br/>“It’s good to know we have your unwavering loyalty, Alex” Hoah addressed the lifeguard in the best neutral tone he was able to reach. <br/>“Of course” Alex assured Noah with the same smile. “It goes without saying that I am also at your service, for anything you may want or need” <br/><br/>Before Noah could decide a course of action on how to get rid of the teenager, Ness diverted their attention back to him. <br/><br/>“Is that a castle over there?” the boy asked with innocence as he pointed at the complex structure surrounded by water. <br/>“Oh yeah, that’s the Academy” Alex shrugged it off. “Pretty isn't it?”<br/>“The academy?”<br/>“Yeah, Saint Valentino’s Academy for gifted boys” Alex responded. “ The brotherhood is always searching all over the world for boys like me who are either orphans, were rejected or disowned by their parents and give them a home, education and a new purpose in life”<br/>“That’s where all the priests come from, mate” Noah clarified.<br/><br/>Ness wasn’t sure what to say to Alex in such a situation but the boy wasn’t really sad, more like melancholic mixed with fondness. <br/><br/>“I’ve always been thankful to the Gods for finding me and taking me here.” Alex spoke as he looked at the castle in the distance. “ You wouldn’t believe the things that happen inside those walls!, on second thought, maybe you would” he laughed. <br/><br/>Ness, blushed at the implication of the boy’s words but he laughed with him anyway, despite everything, it started to feel as if he wasn’t so out of place anymore. <br/><br/>Noah too joined the other 2 in their laughter before a comfortable silence fell between the 3 as they admired the view.<br/><br/>Before they knew it several hours had passed as they admired the view of the landscape and the naked glistening bodies of the boys playing in the sand and the water. <br/><br/>Soon the skies were starting to turn orange with the golden light of the Solar chariot hiding from view and lamps of blue fire were lit on their stead, giving the place a rather ethereal feel to it; soon the sand castles, volleyballs and swimming were replaced by nearby fires and the melodic sounds of flutes and lyres accompanied by angelic voices. <br/><br/>“It’s getting late” Noah broke the silence. “We should get going, Ness”<br/>“Aww” Alex whined. “Well, it’s been a pleasure spending time with you boys”<br/><br/>The boys said their goodbyes to Alex and traced back their steps in direction of the Acropolis.<br/><br/>“Hey Ness!” Alex shouted from afar. “Next time I’ll take you inside the castle!, my brothers would love to meet you!” <br/>“Oh, dear Gods” Noah exclaimed. “ he’s planning a raid” <br/><br/>Ness wasn’t sure what to think of the offer, especially since it looked like it was gonna be something lewd again; and yet, was he looking forward to it? <br/><br/>The road back to the Acropolis went up without any major incident, to Noah’s fortune; the streets were still filled with people, still mostly boys going about their business with some curious couples sprinkled all over, Ness saw a couple of boys who looked to be around the same age, probably Cupids share a tender kiss by the light of the lanterns and a voluptuous woman share another one with a tall and muscular but still young boy. <br/><br/>It was clear that love was in the air in the Town of Amor that night and with the darkness over them, the beautiful flowers started glowing in a soft light blue light. <br/><br/>“This feels like a dream” Ness commented as he grabbed Noah’s hand. <br/>“Better yet, Ness. “ Noah responded. “ it’s real, right here, right now. With me”<br/><br/>Ness blushed but held onto Noah as they slowly continued roaming through the town. <br/><br/>When they finally arrived at the Temple’s Inner Sanctum, Eros was awaiting them on the dock. <br/><br/>“So there you boys are!” the God spoke affably as he ruffled both boys' hair. “Hope you liked the Sanctuary, son”<br/><br/>Ness could only blush and assent with his head. <br/><br/>“I’m glad” Eros smiled again and Ness couldn’t help but to feel drawn to him, to hug him and kiss him. “Now come, there’s someone I want you to meet!” <br/><br/>Noah on his part made a reverence and hopped on the boat with a sad smile on his face; as much as he wanted to be there for Ness, he knew he couldn’t be with him 24/7, besides he too had some things to take care of. <br/><br/>“W-where are we going?” Ness asked with a hint of fright on his voice. “What about Noah?”<br/>“It's ok Son, Noah has things to do as well, you’ll see him soon enough” Eros assured the boy as he placed his arm around his shoulders. “As to where we are going, well, I want you to meet the rest of the family, as well as my wife and your sister!” </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>~Fin.~</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Extra Scene: Jared's Reverse Oreo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Garden of Delights had always been a favorite spot for the hardworking Cupids after a busy day, and few between them knew this better than Jared. <br/><br/>Except perhaps for the hunky 16 year old whose hand was firmly caresing his naked behind, slowly exploring between his soft buns in search for his most intimate spot as he led him and the mysterious boy in a full face mask through the labyrinthic corridors of the garden. <br/><br/>The lusty trio quickly reached a small clearing amidst the green walls; It had a stone bed and a small fountain with a naked cupid perched on top, the statue had a mischievous smile on its face as it peed with it’s erected stone prick. <br/><br/>The boy’s fingers abandoned their exploration for a brief moment only to gently instruct the eager cupids to stand upon the stone bed, which they did without skipping a beat; their young erections now at face level with the gardening apprentice who took the initiative not without dedicating a moment to admire the beauty before him.<br/><br/>The gardening boy buried his face between both Cupids, basking in their scent and beauty, from the sheer niveous skin of the masked cupid to Jared’s dark caramel skin; his fingers soon returned to their rightful place, gently poking at the boy’s entrances as he proceeded to worship the 2 cocklets presented to him. <br/><br/>He started with a quick kiss on each glistening head as a way of greeting them before finally engulfing Jared’s whole erection in one go as his fingers started to enter both boys. <br/><br/>Jared quickly placed his hand on the boy’s raven hair as he continued to savour his erection meanwhile the masked cupid rubbed his on the boy’s cheek, leaving a trail of precum on his wake. <br/><br/>The boy quickly abandoned Jared’s erection to taste the other cupid with the same eagerness as his fingers buried themselves deeper inside of them. Jared allowed himself to enjoy the double assault on his body as the gardening boy started to quickly switch between him and the masked cupid in quick succession before trying to take both at the same time, making the cupids stand as closely as possible while his tongue ravaged their heads and played with their foreskins meanwhile his fingers invaded and stretched their holes without mercy; soon both boys saw themselves quickly filing his throat with their milky seed as they moaned in unison. <br/><br/>The Gardening boy took both loads without spilling a drop and swallowed with glee.<br/><br/>“W-what was your name, again?” A mischievous smile appeared on Jared’s lips; as usual, the apprentice's performance was a testament of the impeccable education they received in the academy as well as undeniable proof of their vocation to serve the Erotes &amp; their cause in both body and soul; this boy had definitely earned a reward. <br/><br/>“Min-Jun, at your service” the gardening boy nailed a knee on the grown as he bowed down to the winded Erotes. <br/><br/>“Take off your chiton, Min-Jun” Jared bit his lower lip, there was something so intoxicating about having an older boy like him eager to follow his every whim and fulfill even his darkest desires and Jared was always eager to use that power. “Show me what you have” <br/><br/>Min-Jun smiled at the request but blushed all the same as he quickly undid his belt as well as the golden clasp that kept his chiton in place. The cloth flew down with ease but ended up perched over the boy’s erection. Jared was practically purring at the sight; the boy had a lean but well toned body and barely a hint of pubic hair. <br/><br/>With a playful smile Min-Jun made a quick hip movement and the cloth finally dropped to the floor revealing the teenager’s good 5”8’ erection dripping with precum. The apprentice stood there awaiting instructions from the 2 Cupids who had their eyes stuck on his erection. <br/><br/>“Come, Min-Jun,” Jared instructed as he sat on the stone bed, his own erection already fully awoken. “It’s time to give you your reward”<br/><br/>The teen did as told and silently stood in front of the 2 boys who wasted no time in rewarding his loyalty and services, starting with Jared who gleefully licked his erection as if it was a lollipop. <br/><br/>As an Erote, Jared had the power to do anything he pleased with the priests, including using them for his own selfish pleasure; if he wanted the could have had this teenager on all fours begging to be penetrated by him, or even gang banged or otherwise completely dominated in any way he could think of for his own entertainment without being required to reciprocate in any way, but truth be told, not only his cock looked really appetizing but his butt was aching to be filled just as much. <br/><br/>Jared took his time with the teen’s cock, paying special attention to the glistening head meanwhile the masked cupid focused on the boy’s smooth balls; he knew he had to go slowly lest Min-Jun finished in his throat and as good as that sounded he had bigger plans for that load. For the dark skinned Cupid, the asian teen was a special delicacy, even at that age, his body odor was still rather sweet and light, not to mention the taste of his skin. <br/><br/>Jared and the masked cupid silently decided to change places, leaving the teen’s balls and taint at his mercy; the cupid didn’t waste time and started to work on them meanwhile his hand mimicked what the teen had done to him earlier as he quickly explored his hole, Jared’s small fingers met little to no resistance which would have made him smile if it wasn't for the fact that he had his balls on his mouth. Min-Jun on his part couldn't help but to moan and spread his legs further as the masked cupid seemed determined to deepthroat him while Jared fingered his prostate. <br/><br/>The teenager was being ravaged in 3 different ways at the same time and was as close to Elyseum as he could get without actually dying; if things continued this way it wouldn’t be long before he spilled his seed. <br/><br/>Alas, that was something Jared wasn’t going to allow, not so soon at least; with a couple of swift movements, Jared dislodged his fingers and mouth from the boy and instructed the masked cupid to do the same, much to the Teen’s disappointment. <br/><br/>“Now, don’t fret, Min-Jun” the dark skinned cupid smiled lewdly. “I require of your services still” <br/><br/>Jared made the masked cupid kneel onto the stone bed, his cheeks wide open, showing his exposed pink hole, taint and balls before laying next to him in the same position. <br/><br/>The gardening teen felt his cock grew bigger at such a sight, if that was even physically possible; however when he tried to place his dick over Jared’s inviting hole the cupid moved, denying him access. <br/><br/>“Easy there, speedy” Jared practically purred at the feel of that engorged cock between his buns but he had to persevere. “Your tongue first” he instructed as he wiggled his round butt, tempting the apprentice.<br/><br/>It took all of Min-Jun’s willpower to withdraw his pulsating cock and replace it with his tongue as he tried to remember his training and oath. <br/><br/>The teen’s tongue was immediately invaded by the musky taste of Jared hole and he was hooked. He buried his tongue deeper still, trying to get more of the intoxicating scent making the cupid erupt in moans as his knees grew weak. <br/><br/>It was Jared who had to gather all his willpower this time to ask the eager teen to stop slurping on his hole and move on to the even more eager boy next to him.<br/><br/>The teen took his time savouring the dark skinned boy for one last time before moving to the trembling boy of niveous skin and rosy asshole and digging his tongue again with gusto. If Jared’s taste was powerful, rich and sweet, like a fine chocolate, the boy’s rosy hole had a delicate &amp; almost floral taste, like vanilla; both boys had surprisingly different flavors to their smooth and soft skin but for Min-Jun, such combination went surprisingly well together, it was something he could get addicted to. <br/><br/>Unlike the older and more seasoned Jared, the masked cupid went rigid quite quickly and was unable to hold his melodic moans; not that moaning was frowned upon in any way, but if the maskt wasn’t enough proof of the boy’s inexperience, his sweet voice sure was. Jared was quick to silence the boy, more out of impatience than annoyment by sealing his lips in a kiss and invading his mouth with his tongue. <br/>When the boy broke the kiss to breathe, it was very apparent that the masked cupid was ready, so Jared proceeded to gently remove Min-Jun’s tongue away from the boy’s ass.<br/><br/>“That’s enough of that; I’ll be taking your place now” Jared spoke gently as he now placed his aching erection over the boy’s loosened hole. “As for you, I need your attention right here, and I’m afraid your tongue won’t cut it this time around.” the boy said as he separated his own asscheeks to reveal his own loosened hole glistening with saliva.”<br/><br/>Min-Jun’s heart beated inside his chest like a powerful drum as it tried to command yet more blood to his erection, for the sight of Jared’s behind with his own cocklet just circling the masked Cupid’s hole was almost too much to bear. <br/><br/>The gardening boy didn’t have to be told twice and immediately placed his engorged cock on Jared’s hungry hole and pushed, making him penetrate the masked cupid in turn as they all moaned in unison. <br/><br/>“Keep at it, Min-Jun, I need all of you inside” Jared, as always, was rather quick to fall to his instincts and was unable to hold on any longer; he needed it and he needed it hard!<br/><br/>The Gardener was all too happy to oblige and gleefully rammed his whole length in a single go, which of course made Jared do the same to the masked cupid as well, resulting a melodic song composed of moans and pleasure as both boys couldn’t help but to be overwhelmed by the feeling emanating from their smooth bodies.<br/><br/>Jared suddenly found himself sandwiched between 2 hot bodies and locked in position as the teen drilled his ass and he himself was made to drill the younger boy’s behind; the resulting sensation was quite overwhelming and it was only growing as Min-Jun continued to hit his prostate at every movement. <br/><br/>Jared could feel his penis melt inside the thigh hole of his fellow cupid as the gardening boy kept going in and out of him at a fast pace; the cupid could feel how even his mind and any sense of rationality melted away to be replaced by pure unabashed lust. In that moment, nothing else mattered anymore or even existed. Nothing but the raw and primitive pursuit of pleasure. <br/><br/>It didn’t take long for the boys to finally reach the limits of their resistance embraced by a powerful orgasm that could only be described as a religious experience as they filled their creamy loads inside of each other. <br/><br/>For Jared &amp; the masked cupid, the orgasm was twofold, for not only could they experience their own but each other's as well, which proved to be a little too much for the masked cupid whose knees were unable to withstand his own weight making him fall into the soft grass, dislodging from Jared’s pulsating prick in the process which was still pumping some of his own creamy seed into him, with the resulting spilled seed falling all over his lower back, buns and taint as the rest of it oozed freely from his hole. <br/><br/>Jared on the other side was still firmly in place, riding every last wave of the orgasm as the teen’s cock pulsated and filled his insides with his seed. <br/><br/>However, as good as that had been, he wasn’t completely satisfied, not just yet. But such are the ways of the erotes; they could not achieve complete satisfaction from a single sexual encounter like this one. <br/><br/>Jared just let himself carefully fall next to his mysterious young lover, dislodging himself from the teenager’s cock. The boy had to suppress the urge to ride the gardener’s cock again; as this was meant to be a light morning snack after all.<br/><br/>Yet, he suddenly felt so famished? How was he going to make it past noon without going crazy with what little they had done? Perhaps a little bit of overindulgence wouldn’t hurt, would it?<br/><br/>Jared turned around to his masked brother, their shared nature allowed him to know that he was of the same mind, his smooth body trembling with uncontrollable desire, still barely able to contain the milky seed inside of him and already begging for more. <br/><br/>“Come, brother” Jared spoke to his fellow Cupid with desire building up again. “There;s more where that came from”, the boy spoke as he slowly fingered his own erection back to life. <br/><br/>With wobbly legs, the masked cupid got on all fours and latched to Jared’s erection like a baby to his mother’s breast, covering it with sloppy kisses and wet licks before engulfing it whole. <br/><br/>“I hope there’s still some life in you, Min-Jun” Jared spoke between moans as his hands opened up the cupid's asscheeks to reveal his overflowing hole. “They do give you the proper sustenance back at the academy, do they not?”<br/><br/>The gardening boy smiled wickedly and wasted no time in words, kneeling before that beautifully used behind, he slipped in his erection without major problems, though not without making the receiving cupid moan in delight at the sensation stretching his insides. Jared smiled upon healing the melodious voice of his fellow cupid fill the air as the gardener filled him; these young cupids were always quite something, despite their lack of knowledge or technique there was something so erotic about seeing them expreience sexual pleasure for the first few times while they still had some shyness left.<br/><br/>Jared knew he couldn’t stretch this out forever and that this second time would go faster but he had more than sex and plasure in his mind; working trough the pleasure given to him by the masked boy, he slowly moved his hands towards his head, right between where the hood that covered the boys hair met the mask. <br/>Like many other cupids, Jared knew a good deal of spells for all manner of occasions, including his favorite and most used spell; he had to time it just right which wasn't easy feeling how the boy clumsily slurped his cock with greed and ran his tongue all over his head while he couldn't help but moan at the bigger cock ploughing his insides. He Could feel the pressure building up within him already, almost there now.<br/><br/>“K-keep going, I’m going to c…” Jared couldn't finish the sentence as he started to come but not before activating his spell and making the cupid’s mask fall off his face, revealing the cupid’s angelical features, blond curls and blue eyes before getting showered with his warm spunk. <br/><br/>The unmasked cupid blushed fiercely at having his identity revealed and his skin became red as a tomato but couldn't do anything for he soon felt Nin-Jun’s sock pulsating inside of him and feeling him with more spunk. Jared on the other side, didn't waste no time at all, and kissed his brother cupid on his cherry lips, tasting his own seed in the process. <br/><br/>“Someone as beautiful as you, shouldn’t hide behind a mask” Jared spoke after he broke the kiss. ” You look even more beautiful with my seed on your face” he added as he liked some more cum of his trembling face. <br/><br/>Jared smiled at the veritable storm of feelings inside his brother cupid, shame and satisfaction fought against each other in a swirl of adrenaline, boys like him were so good, it was best to pick them young. <br/><br/>“Tell you what, cutie” Jared drew closer to him and embraced him with tenderness, which the Cupid quickly reciprocated. “You must come to my birthday party, you too Min-Jun! We’ll have lots of great food and sing and dance and have lots of fun and everyone will appreciate your beauty”<br/><br/>The cupids kissed again as they rested on the ground; the trick had worked, after his party, the boy would never use a mask ever again…</p>
<p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>